piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yeoman (zombie)
The Yeoman was a zombie pirate who operated during the mid-18th century. During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, the Yeoman served aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, as one of Blackbeard's zombie officers. Biography Early life Blackbeard's crew It is unknown how this man became part of Blackbeard's crew, or how he obtained the title Yeoman. But it is known that Yeoman was zombiefied prior to the quest for the Fountain of Youth. Yeoman would serve as one of Blackbeard's zombie officers aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, sailing on several voyages. One of which was a raid on an island where a missionary named Philip Swift was captured. Quest for the Fountain of Youth Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge Like the other zombies, Yeoman still served as Blackbeard's officers by the time Angelica was able to shanghai Jack Sparrow, who was rumored to have been to the Fountain of Youth, aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Five days afterwards, as the Queen Anne's Revenge sailed through the ocean, the recently-recruited human crewmen would work with the zombies, who used ruthless discipline to force the deckhands into following orders while working aboard the Revenge. Yeoman would fight, alongside Angelica and the other zombies, against Jack Sparrow's mutiny. However, Jack's mutiny failed after Blackbeard himself appeared and used his sword to tangle the mutineers with the rigging of the Queen Anne's Revenge.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Journey to the Fountain After the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived to Whitecap Bay, Yeoman participated in Blackbeard's mermaid hunt. Shortly after the battle, Blackbeard's crew managed to capture a live mermaid, who Philip Swift named "Syrena". The zombies would carry their prize in a glass coffin, half-filled with water, as Blackbeard's crew trekked on an island. While carrying the coffin, Yeoman would trip and break the coffin, causing Syrena to transform into a human form. Later, arriving to the Jungle Pools where mermaids were previously harvested of their mermaid tears, Blackbeard tried to force Syrena to cry. After Philip was seemingly killed by Quartermaster, Yeoman and Master-at-Arms dragged and dumped Philip's body nearby. In reality, this was a ploy so that Blackbeard could get Syrena's tear. The next day, Yeoman arrived at the Fountain of Youth, where Blackbeard's crew engaged in battle with Hector Barbossa's British crew. Yeoman fought against Gillette, injuring the latter, and, shortly thereafter, indirectly causing his death at the hands of Blackbeard. In the end, Blackbeard was fatally wounded by Barbossa and the Fountain of Youth would be destroyed by the Spanish. After Blackbeard's death, Yeoman and all the other zombie officers died along with him. Equipment and skills Yeoman was a tall zombie, having scraggly black hair that began to gray. He bore red tattoos on his face and wore a voluminous-red shirt, tied with a belt. Behind the scenes *Yeoman was portrayed by Danny Le Boyer in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. *While a LEGO figure of Yeoman exists, the character does not appear in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. *This is the only zombie to not ever have a figure from Jakks Pacific planned or released for the character. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Zombies Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals